HARD KNOCK DAYS
by The Handsome
Summary: Maaf saya author baru yang ingin merealisasikan imajinasi ke dalam fic. Disini Naruto tidak mempunyai chakra, ia memiliki adik kembar bernama Menma yang merupakan child of prophecy. Naruto akan mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri. 2 DF Naru! 2 Teigu Naru! Smart Naru! And many more. . . R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan kepunyaanku, punya Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Genre** : Adventure

 **Pairing:** Naruto x ?

 **Rated:** T - M

 **Warning:** OOC, OC (mungkin). Typos, ide jelek, mainstream, little crossover with One Piece and Akame Ga Kill (Power),Smart Naru! Alive Minato, Kushina, Menma, Naruko, alur berantakan, EYD abal-abal, bahasa gado-gado, Dll.

 **Summary:** Naruto adalah anak tertua dari pasangan Minato dan Kushina. Tapi, ia di abaikan karena tidak memiliki chakra di dalam tubuhnya. Naruto akan mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri.

 **AN:** saya author baru yang ingin merealisasikan imajinasi ke dalam fic, jadi mohon bimbingannya dari para senpai yang sudah berpengalaman dalam bidang FFn.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **HARD KNOCK DAYS by The Handsome**

 **Chapter 1: Prolog**

 _Konohagakure no Sato,_ adalah desa daun tersembunyi yang merupakan salah satu dari lima desa besar sekaligus desa terkuat. Di katakan bahwa desa Konoha merupakan desa yang penuh cinta damai, namun semua itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka menurut seorang anak kecil berusia tujuh tahun.

Di desa ini terdapat sebuah pemimpin yang di namai Hokage. Desa Konoha telah berganti kepemimpinan sebanyak empat kali. Pemimpin pertama adalah Senju Hashirama yang di kenal dengan Shodaime Hokage, pemimpin ke dua adalah Senju Tobirama yang di kenal dengan Nidaime Hokage, pemimpin ke tiga adalah Sarutobi Hiruzen yang di kenal dengan Sandaime Hokage, pemimpin ke empat adalah Namikaze Minato yang di kenal dengan Yondaime Hokage.

Tidak hanya itu, Konohagakure no Sato juga melahirkan banyak shinobi yang berkualitas seperti Senju Hashirama, ia merupakan pendiri desa Konoha dan juga ia di sebut sebagai Shinobi no Kami (Dewa Shinobi). Selanjutnya adalah Uchiha Madara, ia merupakan salah satu dari pendiri Konoha dan juga merupakan Hantu Uchiha yang sangat di takuti. Rumornya Madara hanya dapat di kalahkan oleh Hashirama. Yang ke tiga adalah Senju Tobirama, seorang ahli Suiton dan juga pencipta jutsu mengerikan seperti Hiraishin, Kage Bunshin, dan Edo Tensei. Selanjutnya adalah Sarutobi Hiruzen, ia di kenal sebagai The Proffesor karena dapat mengendalikan ke lima elemen. Selanjutnya ada Namikaze Minato sang shinobi SS-rank. Bukan tanpa alasan Minato di cap sebagai shinobi SS-rank, rumornya ia mengalahkan 2000 lebih pasukan Iwagakure pada saat perang dunia ninja ke tiga. Minato juga di kenal sebagai Konoha no Kiroi Senko (Kilat Kuning dari Konoha).

Tidak hanya mereka saja, ada Hatake Sakumo sang Shiroi Kiba (Taring Putih), Hatake Kakashi sang Sharingan no Hatake Kakashi/Copy Ninja no Hatake Kakashi (Hatake Kakashi si Ninja Peniru), Shimura Danzo sang Yami no Shinobi (Shinobi Kegelapan), dan masih banyak lagi.

Ada lima Negara besar shinobi di dunia ini, Negara api, Negara Angin, Negara Air, Negara Petir, dan Negara Tanah. Masing-masing Negara mempunyai desa terkuat yang menjadi lima desa besar. Negara Api desa besarnya adalah Konohagakure no Sato, Negara Angin desa besarnya adalah Sunagakure no Sato, Negara Air desa besarnya adalah Kirigakure no Sato, Negara Petir desa besarnya adalah Kumogakure no Sato, dan terakhir Negara Tanah desa besarnya adalah Iwagakure no Sato.

Ada juga desa-desa kecil seperti Amegakure no Sato, Otogakure no Sato yang baru-baru ini tercipta, Takigakure no Sato, dan masih banyak lagi.

 **. . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . .**

 **. . . . .**

 **. . . .**

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

Seorang anak berambut pirang model jabrik sedang berjalan menyusuri jalanan desa Konoha. Terlihat para warga menatap anak itu dengan pandangan benci, muak, sebel, dan masih banyak lagi. Terlihat satu warga bergender pria dewasa sedang mengambil batu yang cukup besar di sekitarnya lalu batu itu ia lempar ke arah anak pirang itu.

 _Duak!_

Anak pirang itu pun terkena lemparan batu di kepala bagian belakangnya yang mengakibatkan warna rambutnya sedikit berubah menjadi merah.

"Pergi sana dasar aib desa!" ucap salah satu warga.

"Lebih baik kau mati saja dari pada menjadi beban bagi keluarga Hokage-sama!" ucap warga yang lainnya.

"Kenapa Hokage-sama masih membiarkan dia hidup?" heran warga yang lainnya.

Namun anak pirang itu hanya diam sambil terus berjalan meninggalkan kawanan warga yang sedang sebel kepadanya.

Sampai pada akhirnya langkah kaki anak pirang itu terhenti di pagar kawat pembatas. Ia hanya menatap pepohonan lebat yang berada di hadapannya lalu meloncat melewati pagar kawat tersebut untuk dapat masuk ke hutan, hutan yang bernama Shi no Mori (Hutan Kematian). Rumornya hutan ini di ciptakan oleh Senju Hashirama yang sedang marah.

Ia pun kembali berjalan memasuki hutan tersebut dengan tampang tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun. Saat setelah tiba di dalam hutan, ia pun menghentikan kedua langkah kakinya lalu melihat ke atas. Perlahan-lahan kedua bibirnya terangkat. "HUAAAAAAAAA!" teriakan keras dari anak kecil berumur tujuh tahun. "KENAPA HIDUPKU SEPERTI INI!" lanjutnya sambil tetap berteriak keras. Seorang anak kecil dengan mata berwarna biru langit, Namikaze Naruto namanya.

Setelah acara teriak-teriakannya, Naruto lalu menundukkan kepala sehingga wajah tampannya tidak terlihat karena terhalang oleh poni pirangnya. Namun tidak lama kemudian, terlihat tetesan beberapa butir air yang jatuh menuju permukaan tanah, Naruto menangis.

"Ck! Keluarga sialan!" gumam Naruto. Ia lalu menyeka air matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

 **. . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . .**

 **. . . . .**

 **. . . .**

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

Kantor Hokage adalah tempat para Hokage untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Terlihat di ruangan Hokage terpampang empat foto, foto itu adalah foto para Hokage terdahulu dan sekarang. Seorang laki-laki tampan berambut pirang panjang dengan warna kulit coklat terlihat duduk di kursi kebesarannya sambil menulis sesuatu di atas mejanya, tentunya menulis di kertas putih. Ia adalah Namikaze Minato atau Yondaime Hokage.

 _Krieett_

Terdengar suara pintu di buka oleh seseorang. Minato menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak lalu menatap ke arah pintu yang menampilkan seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang tengah tersenyum ke arah Minato. Wanita itu adalah Uzumaki Kushina yang merupakan istri dari Namikaze Minato.

"Minato-kun" sapa Kushina dengan nada lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, Kushina-chan. Ada apa?" balas sapaan dari Minato.

"Hmm. . . tidak, hanya saja aku kesini untuk memberi tahu bahwa minggu depan Naruko-chan ulang tahun yang ke tiga. Kau tidak lupa kan?" ucap Kushina dengan nada yang sedikit berubah.

"Tentu saja aku tidak lupa Kushina-chan" ucap Minato mantap.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu kau jangan lembur waktu hari ulang tahun Naruko-chan ya. . . kita akan jalan-jalan berkeliling Konoha" ucap Kushina sambil memeluk suaminya dengan mesra.

"Tentu saja Kushina-chan" ucap Minato sambil mengelus surai panjang merah Kushina dengan lembut.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam sampai akhirnya Kushina buka suara. "Bagaimana dengan Menma-kun? dia sudah dapat mengendalikan elemennya?" tanya Kushina sambil menatap mata biru langit milik Minato.

"Hmm. . . untuk sejauh ini Menma sudah berjuang keras. Pengendalian elemen suitonnya meningkat cukup bagus" ucap Minato sambil berpose ala orang yang sedang berfikir.

"Begitu. . . aku bangga pada Menma-kun" ucap Kushina penuh bangga di setiap kata-katanya. Mereka berdua lalu melanjutkan acara mesra-mesraan sambil membahas soal anak kesayangan mereka, Menma.

 **. . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . .**

 **. . . . .**

 **. . . .**

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

Kembali ke Naruto. Ia kini tengah duduk di salah satu batang pohon sambil menutup kedua matanya menikmati semilir angin sepoy-sepoy yang mengenai wajah tampannya. Kebanyakan orang mengatakan bahwa hutan kematian ini sangat berbahaya, tapi pengecualian untuk Naruto. Entah kenapa ia saat pertama kali menapaki kaki di hutan ini tidak ada satu pun hewan buas yang menyerangnya, para hewan buas hanya berjalan melewati Naruto saja.

Naruto memiliki kecerdasan yang luar biasa bahkan hampir menyaingi otak dari Klan Nara. Kecerdasan ini warisan dari ayahnya, Namikaze Minato. Berkat kecerdasannya ia dapat bertahan hidup di hutan ini sendirian, bahkan hutan ini sudah ia jadikan sebagai rumah sendiri karena ia tidak memiliki rumah.

Di saat berumur empat tahun, Naruto mulai di jauhi oleh semua orang karena untuk pertama kalianya ia di nyatakan tidak mempunyai chakra. Dan saat itulah penderitaannya di mulai. Mulai dari kedua orang tua dan adiknya yang menjauhi dirinya dan mengabaikannya, para warga Konoha yang mulai membenci dirinya dan pada akhirnya ia di usir dari rumah saat berumur lima tahun, sungguh takdir yang sangat kejam.

Dan saat dari umur lima tahun itulah ia pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di hutan ini dan menjadikannya sebagai rumah baru, rumah yang tidak dapat di kategorikan sebagai rumah. Selama dua tahun terakhir ini seluruh penghuni hutan mulai akrab dengan Naruto, entah apa penyebabnya namun seluruh hewan menganggap Naruto sebagai seorang atasan yang di hormati.

Adik pertama Naruto sekaligus kembarannya adalah Namikaze Menma yang merupakan jinchuuriki Kyuubi, ia di kenal sebagai child prophecy dan juga pahlawan Konoha. Dahulu seorang pria tua berambut putih panjang datang ke ruang Hokage dan mengatakan bahwa salah satu dari anak Minato adalah kunci dari keselamatan dunia shinobi. Minato dan Kushina pun serempak berfikir bahwa Menma lah yang di maksud oleh Jiraiya karena Naruto tidak mempunyai chakra dan mana mungkin Naruto adalah anak dalam ramalan.

Dan sejak saat itulah semua berfokus kepada Menma seorang. Tahun demi tahun berlalu, tak terasa kini Naruto memiliki seorang adik baru lagi yang di beri nama Namikaze Naruko. Beda halnya dengan Naruto, Naruko di beri kasih sayang yang sama seperti Menma dari kedua orang tuanya mengakibatkan Naruto semakin kesepian dan kesepian.

"Haah. . ." menghela nafas dalam lalu mengeluarkannya secara perlahan untuk menjernihkan kembali pikirannya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak mengingat segala kenangan saat bersama orang tuanya dulu. Dan juga menghilangkan ingatannya akan perihnya menjalani dunia yang busuk ini.

 _Kryuuuk_

Bunyi perut Naruto yang memberikan isyarat bahwa perutnya harus di isi dengan sesuatu, sesuatu yang pastinya adalah makanan.

 _Tap_

Naruto turun dari pohon lalu berjalan menuju tengah hutan untuk sampai di sebuah sungai jernih yang berisikan banyak ikan-ikan segar nan besar. Namun, dari arah belakang terdengar sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang dan melihat seekor ular raksasa berwarna coklat totol-totol sedang melata dengan cepat sambil menjulurkan lidahnya menuju arah Naruto. Ia pun sedikit tersenyum lalu melompat.

 _Tap_

Naruto berpijak di kepala ular besar itu lalu duduk dan membiarkan ular itu maju menuju arah tujuannya.

Setelah sampai di tepi sungai, Naruto turun dari kepala ular itu lalu membuka bajunya yang merupakan baju hasil curian lalu menceburkan diri ke sungai untuk mencari ikan, tidak lupa tombak yang sudah berada di tangan. Ia mengambil tombak itu sesaat sebelum menceburkan diri ke air sungai.

Sedangkan dengan sang ular hanya melihat Naruto sambil terus menjulurkan lidahnya.

Tak terasa waktu telah berlalu, kini sudah lewat tiga jam lebih saat Naruto mulai mencari ikan dan kini ia telah mendapatkan tangkapan yang cukup banyak. Naruto pun membakar sebagian ikan hasil tangkapannya dan memakannya. Sisa ikannya akan ia bawa pulang untuk besok.

Di samping Naruto bertahan hidup, ia juga selalu melakukan latihan taijutsu untuk jaga-jaga agar dirinya dapat melawan seseorang meski pun tidak akan mungkin bila melawan seorang shinobi. Pernah satu kali Naruto di datangi oleh kawanan Anbu di hutan ini yang berniat membunuhnya dengan alasan demi kebaikan Konoha, alasan yang membuat Naruto ingin muntah-muntah. Namun Ia dapat selamat berkat hewan-hewan buas yang tiba-tiba menyerang para kawanan Anbu sehingga dapat di pukul mundur dan ada juga yang mati. Naruto mengambil semua yang di miliki Anbu yang telah mati itu sebagai persediaan senjatanya.

Malam pun menjelang. Hutan kematian mulai menampakkan sisi gelapnya. Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah dengan cara menunggangi ular besar yang sedari tadi terus menemaninya. Ia pun langsung melesat cepat menuju rumah.

"Ikuzou Hebi" seru Naruto. Sang ular pun melesat cepat menuju rumah Naruto.

Sesampainya di rumah sederhanya, Naruto turun dari kepala ular itu dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi dan beristirahat. Setelah melihat ular itu hilang dalam kegelapan, Naruto lalu memasuki rumahnya. Beruntung bagi Naruto yang telah mendapatkan senjata tajam hasil jarahannya dari mayat seorang Anbu, ia dapat memotong pepohonan untuk ia jadikan sebagai bahan membuat rumah. Dengan di bantu oleh beberapa hewan Naruto dapat menyelesaikan pembuatan rumahnya dalam waktu beberapa bulan saja.

"Hah. . . . istirahat sejenak untuk menyambung hari-hari yang sulit" gumam Naruto lalu tertidur di ranjang bambunya dengan lelap.

 **. . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . .**

 **. . . . .**

 **. . . .**

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN:** untuk masalah kekuatan Naruto, saya putuskan Naruto mendapatkan kekuatan dari Akuma no Mi sebanyak dua buah dan Teigu sebanya dua (satu elemen dan satunya lagi senjata). Apakah kekuatan segitu terlalu berlebihan? Kalau terlalu berlebihan saya hanya dapat mengurangi kekuatan dari Akuma no Mi-nya Naruto saja. Akuma no Mi tetap dua namun kekuatannya mungkin tidak akan sehebat Akuma no Mi milik Sakazuki mau pun Issho.

Pertama-tama Naruto akan mendaptakan Akuma no Mi dulu. Nah disini saya pusingnya untuk menentukan buah apa yang cocok buat Naru, soalnya banyak buah-buah yang bagus di One Piece yang membuat saya bingung harus memilih yang mana. Saya hanya meminta saran dari para reader dan senpai dalam hal menentukan Akuma no Mi apa yang cocok untuk Naruto.

Mungkin itu saja dulu yang saya pinta sarannya. Karena saya author baru jadi tolong bimbingannya. Maaf jika wordsnya pendek, saya akan usahakan menambah words di tiap chapternya.

Terakhir, terima kasih kepada kalian yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini. mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan maupun typo (s). terima kasih semuanya.

 **Reviews please. . . .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan kepunyaanku, punya Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Genre** : Adventure

 **Pairing:** Naruto x ?

 **Rated:** T - M

 **Warning:** OOC, OC (mungkin). Typos, ide jelek, mainstream, little crossover with One Piece and Akame Ga Kill (Power),Smart Naru! Alive Minato, Kushina, Menma, Naruko, alur berantakan, EYD abal-abal, bahasa gado-gado, Dll.

 **Summary:** Naruto adalah anak tertua dari pasangan Minato dan Kushina. Tapi, ia di abaikan karena tidak memiliki chakra di dalam tubuhnya. Naruto akan mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri.

 **AN:** terima kasih atas saran yang di berikan oleh reader-san dan juga para senpai. Terima kasih juga kepada kalian semua yang telah mereviews, mem-favs, dan mem-follows.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **HARD KNOCK DAYS by The Handsome**

 **Chapter 2: Buah Aneh!**

Sinar mentari masuk melalui celah-celah pohon di hutan kematian membuat rumah sederhana yang terdapat di dalam hutan tersebut mendapatkan cahaya untuk penerangan. Di dalam rumah sederhana tersebut, terlihat Naruto yang sedang tertidur pulas di ranjang bambunya. Tak lama kemudian, sinar mentari menerangi wajahnya yang membuat ia sedikit menggeliat karena terganggu. Perlahan tapi pasti Naruto mulai mengingau dan bangkit dari tidurnya lalu membuka mata secara perlahan dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali agar dapat melihat dengan jelas.

"Hoaaamm . . . sudah pagi ya. . ." gumam Naruto setelah menguap tidak lupa menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Ia lalu menengok ke arah jendela yang tidak memiliki kaca, hanya sebuah batang bambu berbentuk ( + ). "Ternyata sudah pagi. . ." lanjutnya lagi sambil tetap menggumam.

Naruto lalu beranjak berjalan menuju tempat untuk ia mandi. Memang tidak ada sumber air di dekat rumahnya jadi Naruto selalu mengambil air di sungai untuk ia mandi. Setelah acara mandinya selesai dan mengganti baju, Naruto telah siap untuk. . . . . untuk apa ya?

"Latihan taijutsu sepertinya bagus untukku" gumam Naruto lalu keluar dari rumah dan melalukan pemanasan seperti biasa.

Selama setahun terakhir ini, lebih tepatnya saat setelah penyerangan kawanan Anbu terhadap Naruto, ia memulai latihan taijutsunya untuk bekal ilmu bela diri. Naruto mendapatkan informasi sejak ia mencari buku tentang perihal kekuatan di perpustakaan umum desa Konoha. Meskipun awalnya ia di usir oleh penjaga perpustakaan, tapi otak jenius Naruto mempunyai 1001 cara agar dapat masuk ke dalam perpustakaan dengan menyamar sebagai orang lain. Cara yang terbilang umum tapi hebat jika orang itu memiliki kreasi tersendiri dalam penyamarannya.

 **. . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . .**

 **. . . . .**

 **. . . .**

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

 **Flashback On**

Terlihat Naruto dengan wujud penyamarannya sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong meja yang di penuhi oleh buku-buku dengan sampul berbagai warna. Cukup lama Naruto menyusuri sampai pada akhirnya ia mendapatkan apa yang ia cari.

"Semua tentang dunia ninja. . ." gumam Naruto membaca judul dari buku yang sedang ia pegang. Ia lalu mulai membuka buku itu.

 _ **Peristilahan Dalam Dunia Ninja**_

 **Bijuu.** Siluman yang berasal dari chakra yang besar. Berjumlah 9 ekor (Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi, Hachibi, dan Kyuubi). Menurut para penduduk yang desanya memiliki Bijuu, satu tebasan ekor mereka dapat menyebabkan bencana besar.

 **Chakra.** Tenaga yang mengalir dalam tubuh yang tersimpan setelah latihan keras dan bisa di gunakan untuk berbagai macam hal, terutama untuk mengeluarkan _jutsu._

 **Hokage.** Kepala Desa di Konoha. Terdapat 5 Negara besar yang mempunyai Kepala Desa dan diberi gelar Kage.

 **Jinchuuriki.** Orang yang di dalam tubuhnya tersegel Bijuu.

 **Jutsu.** Teknik, mantra atau sesuatu yang di gunakan oleh ninja sebagai serangan maupun pertahanan. Secara umum dapat dibagi menjadi tiga, yaitu _Taijutsu_ , _Ninjutsu_ , dan _Genjutsu_. Yang dimaksud dengan Taijutsu adalah teknik dasar ninja berupa gerakan fisik seperti melompat, memukul, atau menendang. Ninjutsu adalah teknik ninja yang menggunakan _chakra_ untuk mengeluarkan jurus-jurus dengan elemen tertentu. Sedangkan Genjutsu adalah teknik ninja yang mampu membawa musuhnya ke dalam dunia ilusi. Sebenarnya masih banyak jenis jurus lain seperti Juuinjutsu, atau sering di sebut segel kutukan. Fuuinjutsu, sebuah teknik untuk menyegel suatu benda bahkan makhluk hidup.

 **Kuchiyose.** Atau "hewan panggilan" ( _summon_ ) adalah hewan yang dapat di panggil untuk membantu ninja. Namun, seorang ninja harus terlebih dahulu menandatangani kontrak kuchiyose dengan para hewan yang ingin ia jadikan kuchiyose-nya.

 **Kunoichi.** Ninja perempuan seperti Tsunade, Kurenai, Kushina, dan lain-lain.

 **Shinobi.** Sebutan lain dari ninja.

 _ **Jenis-Jenis Jutsu Dan Dasarnya**_

 **Chakra control.** Merupakan sebuah usaha untuk mengendalikan chakra agar dapat membuat jutsu lebih mudah dan lebih cepat. Pelatihan chakra control dapat dilakukan dengan berjalan di atas air, berjalan di tembok, berjalan di batang pohon dan lain-lain.

 **J** **utsu** (術, "teknik" atau "keahlian") adalah istilah umum yang mengacu kepada teknik apapun yang digunakan seorang ninja dan tidak bisa ditiru oleh manusia biasa. Jutsu tersebut di peroleh dengan mengandalkan stamina tubuh dan manipulasi chakra (gabungan energi mental dan fisik) dengan berbagai cara, dan yang paling umum adalah segel tangan. Segel tangan merupakan gestur tangan yang berjumlah dua belas simbol binatang, yang berdasarkan dua belas shio untuk mengatur aliran chakra agar menghasilkan jutsu tertentu. Ada berbagai macam jutsu antara lain _taijutsu_ (jutsu ketangkasan dan kecepatan bertarung), _ninjutsu_ (jutsu yang mangandalkan aliran chakra), dan _genjutsu_ (jutsu untuk menghasilkan ilusi).

 **Chakra** (チャクラ _chakura_ ) adalah sumber energi dasar yang diperlukan oleh para ninja dalam melakukan berbagai jutsu. Ninja menghasilkan chakra melalui kombinasi dari kedua energi: energi fisik (身体 エネルギー _shintai enerugī_ ), yang diambil dari triliunan sel-sel yang membentuk tubuh manusia, dan energi mental (精神 エネルギー _seishin enerugī_ ), diperoleh melalui pengalaman dan dengan melatih tubuh. Sekali dibuat, chakra bergerak ke seluruh tubuh dengan cara yang mirip dengan sistem sirkulasi dan diserahkan kepada salah satu dari 361 titik pelepasan chakra. Dengan melakukan sebuah urutan yang terdiri dari salah satu dari dua belas segel tangan yang berbeda, chakra kemudian dapat dimanipulasi untuk menciptakan efek supranatural, seperti berjalan di atas air, menyemburkan api dari mulut, dan lain-lain.

 **E** **lemen** (性質変化 _seishitsu henka_ ) di perkenalkan, yaitu mengubah kualitas chakra. Denganmelakukan latihan rutin, manipulasi elemen membuat ninja mampu mengubah chakra mereka menjadi salah satu dari lima elemen: tanah, air, api, angin, dan petir. Setiap unsur bersifat lebih kuat dan lebih lemah satu sama lain; contohnya, api lemah terhadap air, namun dapat membalas dan bertambah kuat jika melawan jutsu berelemen angin. Kebanyakan ninja memiliki afinitas alami terhadap salah satu dari lima unsur, sehingga mereka menggunakan jutsu berelemen tersebut dengan lebih mudah. Ninja yang cenderung terhadap elemen api, misalnya, akan mampu mengembuskan api lebih cepat daripada ninja yang bisa memanipulasi air.

 **Chakra Senjutsu** (仙術チャクラ _Senjutsu Chakur_ _a_ ) adalah chakra yang di butuhkan untuk melakukan senjutsu, yang berisi energi yang ditemukan di alam itu sendiri. Ini adalah sumber kuat energi, mampu memberikan seorang ninja peningkatan kekuatan, kecepatan, dan daya tahan untuk taijutsu, serta meningkatkan kekuatan ninjutsu seseorang dan genjutsu. Sage chakra di ciptakan melalui tiga cara pencampuran dan menyeimbangkan energi dan energi spiritual seseorang fisik, serta energi alam (自然 エネルギー, shizen enerugī) dari atmosfer / udara dan medan / tanah. Sejak tiga energi harus seimbang, kapasitas chakra pribadi semakin tinggi seseorang (energi fisik dan energi spiritual), energi yang lebih alami mereka dapat menambah campuran. Hanya mereka dengan kapasitas chakra besar seperti dapat mengumpulkan energi alam yang dibutuhkan untuk memasuki kondisi kuat yang disebut Sage Mode. Juga, hanya ketika seseorang tetap "diam", tidak lagi mengganggu aliran alam sekitar mereka seperti riak dalam kolam, mereka bisa benar merasakan dan memanfaatkan energi alami. Sisa sepenuhnya masih untuk jangka waktu membutuhkan banyak konsentrasi dan kesabaran, memerlukan kondisi mental yang termotivasi dan ketenangan pikiran.

Chakra Bintang. Dengan menggunakan meteorit peningkat chakra, shinobi dari Hoshigakure dapat memanipulasi chakra mereka ke dalam berbagai keterampilan pada biaya kerusakan ekstrim pada tubuh mereka. Metode Hoshigakure ini mendapatkan namanya, Merak Misterius, dari cakra perwujudan baku chakra merah muda ungu mirip dengan ekor bulu ekor merak.

 **Segel tangan** (印 _shirushi_ ) adalah gestur tangan dalam bentuk 12 shio guna memperoleh chakra yang cukup untuk melakukan berbagai jutsu selain taijutsu. Setiap bentuk segel tangan berbeda-beda.

 **Delapan Gerbang** (八 门 _Hachimon_ , atau "Delapan Gerbang Batin") adalah delapan titik-titik tertentu di sepanjang sistem sirkulasi chakra yang membatasi aliran keseluruhan chakra dalam tubuh seorang ninja. Walaupun gerbang membuat ninja lebih lemah dalam pertempuran, mereka membatasi fungsi tubuh agar tidak terlalu cepat habis. Ninja yang telah belajar untuk membuka gerbang ini dapat melampaui batas-batas fisik mereka sendiri dengan mengorbankan berbagai tingkat kerusakan pada tubuh mereka sendiri. Setiap gerbang kekuatan memberi risiko cedera bagi penggunanya; dengan membuka seluruh delapan gerbang, penggunanya akan menjadi tak terkalahkan dalam pertempuran, tapi tubuh mereka akan sangat cedera yang berarti mereka akan mati setelah itu.

 **Ninjutsu** (忍術, "Teknik Ninja") merupakan teknik yang menggunakan chakra dan membolehkan penggunanya melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak mampu untuk di lakukan. Tidak seperti genjutsu yang membuat musuh melihat ilusi, dampak yang di berikan dan di rasakan karena ninjutsu memang nyata. Kerumitan jurus ini bervariasi sesuai tujuannya. Ninjutsu yang mudah meliputi kemampuan menstubtitusi tubuh untuk membuat penggunanya meloloskan diri dari penyerangan. Ninjutsu yang lebih rumit membuat penggunanya mampu memanipulasi keadaan alam di sekitarnya bahkan memanfaatkan unsur-unsur alam, baik untuk menyembuhkan atau sekadar memanipulasi unsur-unsur dasar. Jurus yang melibutkan pemanipulasian unsur-unsur disebut "Perubahan Elemen." Ada beberapa jenis chakra sesuai dengan kecenderungan elemen seorang ninja, yaitu: air ( _Suiton_ ), api ( _Katon_ ), tanah ( _Doton_ ), petir ( _Raiton_ ), dan angin ( _Fuuton_ ). Ada juga cara untuk membuat jenis baru yaitu dengan cara menggabungkan 2 unsur atau lebih. Contoh: elemen kayu ("mokuton") dihasilkan melalui penggabungan elemen air dan tanah; elemen lava di lahirkan melalui penggabungan elemen api dan tanah; elemen es ("hyoton") dibuat dengan menggabungkan elemen air dan angin.

 **Genjutsu** (幻術, "Teknik Ilusi") adalah teknik yang menggunakan chakra pada sistem saraf lawan untuk menciptakan ilusi. Genjutsu yang sering ditampilkan adalah teknik penciptaan fantom–membuat korban melihat, mendengar, mencium, mengecap, dan merasakan sensasi yang sesungguhnya tidak ada. Kebanyakan genjutsu menyerang lima indera manusia. Orang yang terpengaruh genjutsu biasanya kaku di tempat atau kehilangan kesadaran, tergantung bagaimana korban menyadarinya dan bertahan melawan pengaruh genjutsu tersebut. Suatu genjutsu dapat dipatahkan dengan salah satu cara. Yang pertama adalah "pembatalan genjutsu" (幻術解 _genjutsu kai_ ), yaitu pengacauan aliran chakra korbannya oleh dirinya sendiri atau sekutunya. Rasa sakit yang tidak disebabkan oleh genjutsu, misalnya melukai diri sendiri, adalah cara kedua untuk menolak genjutsu. Yang terakhir, bila pemakai genjutsu kehilangan fokus karena alasan apapun, maka jutsu yang dilancarkannya akan terhenti dan korbannya terbebas.

 **Taijutsu** (体術, "Teknik Tubuh") adalah teknik yang mengoptimalkan kemampuan alami manusia pada umumnya. Taijutsu diperoleh dengan menguras energi fisik dan mental tanpa meleburnya menjadi chakra, dan bergantung pada stamina penggunanya serta latihan secara terus-menerus. Taijutsu merupakan satu-satunya jenis jutsu yang tidak memerlukan segel tangan pada pelaksanaan jurus karena tidak membutuhkan banyak chakra. Maka dari itu pengguna taijutsu biasanya melakukan jurus lebih cepat daripada pengguna ninjutsu maupun genjutsu.

 **Jutsu penyegel** (封印術 _Fūinjutsu_ ) adalah teknik yang di kembangkan oleh Rikudo Sannin untuk menyegel sesuatu di dalam makhluk hidup. Pengembangan fuinjutsu diteruskan oleh klan Uzumaki, percabangan dari klan Senju yang merupakan keturunan Rikudo Sannin. Salah satu hasil usaha mereka adalah penyegelan Bijuu ke dalam tubuh seseorang (jinchuriki). Penerapan jurus ini biasanya melibatkan senjata penyegelan atau benda lainnya dalam suatu gulungan besar untuk membawanya dalam jumlah besar dengan lebih efisien. pengguna jutsu ini adalah klan Uzumaki yang merupakan klan asal istri dari Namikaze Minato yaitu Uzumaki Kushina, ciri khas klan ini adalah rambut mereka yang berwarna merah walaupun dalam kebanyakan anggota klan memiliki jutsu yang ringan/sederhana namun daya tahan fisik dan chakra mereka sangat kuat.

 **Senjutsu** (仙術, Teknik Sage) Seorang ninja mampu menguasai senjutsu dengan cara mengkombinasikan chakranya dengan "energi alam" (自然エネルギー _shizen enerugī_ ), tantangan yang bisa dilalui oleh ninja yang khususnya memiliki chakra dalam jumlah besar dan mampu mempelajari bagaimana menyelaraskan diri dengan alam tanpa tergoyahkan. Orang awam yang mencobanya biasanya tak mampu membendung energi alam tersebut. Bagi seseorang yang mempelajari ajaran Sennin Katak, kelebihan energi alam dapat mengakibatkan seseorang menjadi patung batu katak, meskipun dampak tersebut dapat dicegah melalui tongkat pemukul sang sennin. Orang yang berhasil menguasai senjutsu dapat mencapai status yang disebut "Mode Sage" (仙人モード _Sennin mōdo_ ) sehingga pemakainya dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan penampilan fisik hewan yang menjadi gurunya.

 **Kekkei genkai** (血継限界 _blood limit_ ) adalah kemampuan yang diturunkan secara genetik dalam klan tertentu. Kebanyakan klan mengembangkan jurus istimewa yang bergantung kepada kemampuan genetis mereka, sehingga memberikan keuntungan dalam pertarungan karena jurus mereka tidak bisa dipelajari atau ditiru oleh musuh dari klan yang berbeda. Kekkei genkai seperti Sharingan yang berfungsi melalui mata penggunanya disebut "teknik mata" (瞳術 _dōjutsu_ ). Kekkei genkai lainnya seperti Mokuton terjadi karena kombinasi serentak dari dua elemen chakra yang berbeda untuk menciptakan elemen baru. Kekkei genkai memiliki variasi yang disebut kekkei tōta (血継淘汰). Satu-satunya contoh yang diketahui adalah kombinasi dari tiga elemen, yang menghasilkan elemen debu.

 **Dōjutsu** (瞳术, "Teknik mata") adalah kemampuan genetis ninja yang memanfaatkan mata dan memberikan kemampuan lebih pada penggunaan mata mereka. Dōjutsu tidak diklasifikasikan sebagai salah satu jenis jutsu utama. Mereka tidak memerlukan penggunaan segel tangan dan dalam beberapa kasus memudahkan ninja dalam penggunaan atau pertahanan terhadap genjutsu, taijutsu dan ninjutsu dan kemudian mengalahkan lawan mereka. Penggunaan dōjutsu biasanya mengkonsumsi banyak chakra. Dōjutsu biasanya diturunkan secara genetik karena dōjutsu termasuk kekkei genkai. Contohnya adalah sharingan milik Klan Uchiha. Byakugan milik Klan Hyuuga.

 **Rinnegan** (輪廻眼 _Mata Samsara_ ) dimiliki oleh Hagoromo Outsutsuki, pencipta dunia shinobi. Rinnegan adalah salah satu dari 3 doujutsu terkuat, selain Byakugan dan Sharingan. Pengguna Rinnegan dapat melakukan beberapa jutsu, antara lain Chibaku Tensei (地爆天星), Shinra Tensei (神羅天征) dan lain-lain.

 **Jurus Bayangan** (分身術 _Bunshin_ _jutsu_ ) adalah teknik membuat duplikat pengguna atau benda yang digunakan oleh mereka. Teknik klon standar dianggap paling dasar dari dasar ninjutsu. Meskipun demikian, teknik klon sangat fleksibel dan berguna, dan sering digunakan untuk mengalihkan perhatian atau menipu musuh. Ada berbagai jenis teknik klon, salah satunya adalah _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ milik Senju Tobirama, jurus ini digunakan dengan cara membuat/menggandakan diri pengguna jutsu memakai elemen yang dimiliki kecuali elemen api dan angin. jutsu ini kemungkinan diciptakan oleh klan senju kemudian ditiru oleh klan/desa lain.

 **Segel Gaib** (呪印術 _Juinjutsu_ ) adalah teknik yang digunakan untuk membawa seseorang di bawah kontrol pengguna. Dengan menerapkan segel ke tubuh korban, pengguna membawa kemampuan korban dan tindakan di bawah kendalinya. Dengan segel tangan rahasia sederhana, pengguna dapat menimbulkan siksaan mental dan fisik yang besar pada korban. Cara kerja yang tepat dari juinjutsu yang dirahasiakan.

 **Teknik Reinkarnasi** (転生忍术 _Tensei Ninjutsu_ , secara harfiah berarti "Teknik Reinkarnasi Ninja") adalah teknik yang biasanya membutuhkan atau menyelesaikan transfer kekuatan hidup antara orang-orang. Teknik-teknik ini umumnya diklasifikasikan sebagai kinjutsu karena pemulihan satu kehidupan biasanya membutuhkan pengorbanan nyawa orang lain, atau bahwa hal itu melanggar hukum alam dan moralitas. Contoh jutsu ini adalah _Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei_.

 _ **Beberapa Klan Yang Terdapat Di Dunia Ninja**_

Klan Hyuuga. Kekkei genkai utama Klan Hyuuga adalah Byakugan (白眼 _Mata putih_ ) yang berasal dari ibu Hagoromo Outsutsuki/Petapa Rikudo (大筒木ハゴロモ, Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo), yaitu Kaguya Outsutsuki (大筒木カグヤ, Ōtsutsuki Kaguya). Selain itu, klan ini memiliki jutsu-jutsu khusus, seperti _Jyuuken_ yang dapat menghentikan aliran chakra, _Hakkeshou Kaiten_ (八卦掌回天), dan lain-lain. Byakugan adalah satu dari tiga doujutsu terhebat, selain Sharingan dan Rinnegan.

 **Klan Uchiha** **.** Memiliki mata _Sharingan_ (写輪眼 _Mata roda peniru_ ) dan _Mangekyou Sharingan_ (万華鏡写輪眼 _Mata kaleidoskop roda peniru_ ). Mangekyou Sharingan dapat dibangkitkan melalui kebencian yang besar di dalam hati pengguna Sharingan. Klan ini adalah salah satu klan yang membangun Konoha dan klan yang spesialis jurus api. Sharingan dapat meniru jurus musuh. Mata Mangekyou Sharingan dari pengguna klan Uchiha dapat melakukan banyak jurus yang khas melalui mata tersebut sesuai kemampuannya, sedangkan mata Mangekyou Sharingan yang bukan dari pengguna asli tidak dapat melakukan banyak jurus melalui mata tersebut dan lama menggunakannya bersifat terbatas.

 **Klan Inuzuka.** Setiap anggota Klan Inuzuka selalu menggunakan anjing dalam pertempuran. Anjing-Anjing ini disebut ninken. Ninken juga termasuk hewan panggilan ( _summoning technique_ ). Juga, setiap klan ini memiliki tanda seperti taring di sebelah mulutnya. Jurus khas klan ini adalah _Gatsuuga_.

 **Klan Kaguya.** Klan ini dapat memanipulasi tulang di dalam tubuhnya yang disebut _Shikotsumyaku_ (屍骨脈). Klan ini menggunakan tulang sebagai senjata. Klan ini sangat buas, sehingga klan ini pernah menyerang Kirigakure, namun gagal. Saat dikepung oleh pasukan Kirigakure, mereka menolak mundur dan saling bunuh untuk bersenang-senang.

 **Klan Yuki.** Klan ini dapat memanipulasi elemen es (氷遁, Hyōton).

 _ **Beberapa Elemen Kekkei Genkai**_

 **Elemen kayu** (木遁, Mokuton) dibuat dari elemen tanah dan air berbasis chakra. Elemen kayu adalah elemen yang mampu membentuk sel-sel mahkluk hidup. Pengguna elemen ini adalah Hashirama Senju.

 **Elemen lava** (熔遁; 溶遁, Yōton) dibuat dari elemen api dan tanah berbasis chakra. Pengguna elemen ini Mei Terumi.

 **Elemen badai** (嵐遁, Ranton) dibuat dari elemen air dan petir berbasis chakra. Pengguna elemen ini adalah Darui (salah satu pengawal Raikage)

 **Elemen ledakan** (爆遁, Bakuton) dimiliki oleh Deidara dan Garin, seorang shinobi dari Iwagakure.

 _ **Elemen Kekkei Touta**_

 **Elemen debu** (塵遁 _Jinton_ ) dibuat dari elemen api, angin, dan tanah, menjadikannya satu-satunya contoh perkembangan kekkei genkai, yaitu kekkei touta (血継淘汰). Kekkei genkai ini dimiliki oleh Muu dan Oonoki, Tsuchikage Kedua dan Ketiga. Elemen ini memungkinkan penggunanya memanipulasi molekul, sehingga dapat mengubah sesuatu menjadi debu.

 _Splas_

Naruto menutup buku yang telah ia baca. Ia lalu mengembalikan buku itu ke tempat semula lalu berkeliling kembali mencari gulungan tentang teknik taijutsu beberapa Klan di Desa Konoha. Cukup lama ia berkeliling perpustakaan sampai pada akhirnya Naruto telah mendapatkan beberapa gulungan taijutsu khas Klan Hyuuga, Uchiha, dan Klan Senju. Rencananya ia akan menggabungkan seluruh teknik khas masing-masing Klan menjadi teknik original untuk dirinya sendiri.

 **. . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . .**

 **. . . . .**

 **. . . .**

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

 **Flashback Off**

"Hah. . . hah. . . hah. . ." suara nafas terengal-engal keluar dari mulut Naruto setelah ia berlatih taijutsu selama tiga jam. Di hadapannya terlihat seekor gorilla raksasa dengan kedua tinju telah mengepal menghadap ke arah Naruto. Gorilla itu menatap tajam Naruto. Ia tengah sparring dengan salah satu gorilla berbadan besar dan tinggi berwarna hitam.

" **Gooaarrr. . ."**

"Hah. . . hah. . . boleh juga kau gorilla" ucap Naruto sambil mengelap keringat yang mengucur di pelipisnya. Naruto meminta gorilla untuk sparring dengannya agar ia dapat melihat bagaimana perkembangannya dalam hal taijutsu.

" **Gooaarrr. . ."**

"Haah. . . sudah cukup sampai disini saja dulu. Terima kasih" ucap Naruto lalu berjalan menuju tengah hutan untuk sampai di sungai, gorilla itu pun pergi dari hadapan Naruto menuju rumahnya, mungkin?

Sekitar 30 menit Naruto berjalan akhirnya ia telah sampai di sungai. Naruto pun membasuh muka dengan air sungai yang jernih nan segar. "Guahh. . ." suara dari Naruto saat air bersentuhan dengan wajah tampannya. Beberapa kali ia membasuh mukanya dengan air sampai akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk tiduran di atas rumput hijau dekat dengan tepi sungai. Ia memandang awan yang melaju lamban di langit berwarna biru dalam diam.

 _Kryuuuk_

"Ugh. . . sial! Aku baru ingat kalau aku belum makan" ucap Naruto sambil mengelus perutnya dengan tetap memandang awan. "Lebih baik segera mencari makanan" lanjutnya lagi. Saat hendak bangkit dari tidurannya, Naruto melihat sesuatu titik hitam di langit yang membuat ia heran. "Apa itu?" bingung Naruto, titik itu semakin besar dan besar lalu menghantam wajah tampan Naruto.

"Ittee. . ." ringis Naruto lalu menengokkan pandangannya ke kanan melihat benda yang menghantam wajah tampannya tadi. "Apaan tuh?" bingun Naruto. Ia melihat buah aneh berbentuk seperti melon namun lebih kecil berwarna putih bersih, di sekitar permukaan buah itu ada guratan-guratan seperti goresan berwarna hitam, tangkai batangnya berwarna hijau melengkung tanpa daun. Ia pun mengambil buah itu lalu melihatnya lebih jelas. "Hmm. . . buah yang aneh" gumam Naruto lalu mengenok ke atas langit dan kembali melihat buah aneh tersebut.

"Hmm. . . apakah aku harus memakan buah ini? Apa buah ini beracun?" ucap Naruto sambil mengusap dagunya oleh tangan yang lainnya. "Ah. . . biarpun beracun dan mati itu akan lebih menyenangkan dari pada hidup di dunia yang busuk ini" lanjutnya lagi lalu memakan buah itu sekali teguk.

 _Gluk_

Sesaat sebelum ia menelan buah itu bulat-bulat, tiba-tiba wajahnya memucat, keringat mengalir deras di sekujur tubuhnya.

 _Gluk_

"WEEEE TIDAK ENAK!" teriak Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "INI BENAR-BENAR BUAH BERACUN!" lanjutnya lagi sambil memegang lehernya. "Ugh. . . aku mati" ucap Naruto lagi sambil menutup kedua matanya, tangannya masih tetap memegang leher.

1 menit

5 menit

15 menit

30 menit

"Eh kok aku tidak mati?" bingun Naruto lalu membuka kedua matanya dan bangkit dari posisi matinya. "Tubuhku tidak ap-apa juga" gumamnya lagi sambil melihat seluruh tubuhnya yang biasa-biasa saja. "Hah. . . dasar mendokusai" gumam Naruto. Dalam posisi duduk, ia lalu bersantai dengan kedua tangan sebagai tiang penjaga tubuhnya agar tetap tegap, saat sebelum kedua telapak tangan Naruto menyentuh permukaan tanah, tiba-tiba suatu robekan aneh berwarna hitam muncul di permukaan tanah yang menyebabkan ia jatuh memasuki robekan tersebut. "Eh? Ada apa ini?" ucap Naruto terkaget sekaligus kebingungan.

Setelah Naruto sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam robekan tersebut, robekan itu pun kembali menutup. Tak lama kemudian, dari langit terlihat sesuatu yang hendak jatuh.

 _Syut_

 _Bruk_

"ITTAAAIII. . ." ringis Naruto saat wajah tampannya mencium permukaan tanah dengan sangat kasar. "Tadi itu apa?" lanjut Naruto sambil mengusap wajahnya. Ia lalu menengok ke bawah dan ke atas secara bergantian. "Seperti aku berpindah tempat. . . mungkinkah itu kekuatanku? Tapi dari mana? Tunggu! Mungkin ada seseorang yang hendak membunuhku?" gumam Naruto sambil memincingkan kedua matanya lalu melihat keadaan sekitar.

"Sepertinya tidak ada orang disini" ucap Naruto lalu melihat telapak tangannya. Ia pun merentangkan tangan kanannya ke depan, seketika muncul reboken yang sama seperti tadi di depan telapak tangan Naruto. "Hn. Ternyata benar ini kekuatanku. Mungkinkah dari buah aneh itu? masa bodo lah. . . yang penting aku mendapatkan kekuatan" gumam Naruto menyeringai sambil menatap robekan yang ada di hadapannya.

 **. . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . .**

 **. . . . .**

 **. . . .**

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN:** untuk informasi chakra, jutsu dan yang lainnya saya dapat dari Wikipedia, buah iblis pertama Naruto sudah terlihat, saya membuatnya sendiri. Buah itu di namakan Jikukan Jikukan no Mi (Buah Ruang dan Waktu). Prinsip kerjanya hampir sama seperti teknik perpindahan dimensi milik Kaguya di canon, sebuah terobosan baru kan? Jika di fic lain Narutonya punya hiraishin maka di sini mempunyai teknik dimension. Saya juga akan usahakan membuat kreasi yang lain. Cukup menarik bukan?

Untuk buah iblis yang kedua? Hmm. . . saya masih bingung. Kemungkinan chapter depan akan lama updatenya karena masih mencari buah iblis yang tepat bagi Naruto. Dan saya juga meminta saran lagi dari para senpai dan reader dalam hal buah iblis yang akan Naruto gunakan, tentunya dengan alasan yang tepat dan bagus untuk pasangan buah iblis pertama. Semakin banyak saran yang masuk maka semakin cepat saya memutuskan buah iblis yang ke dua untuk Naruto, tentunya semakin cepat di update.

Mohon maaf bila alurnya kecepetan.

Terakhir, terima kasih kepada kalian yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini. mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan maupun typo (s). Terima kasih semuanya.

 **Reviews please. . . .**


End file.
